


Le paquet de noël

by Jae_universe



Series: Max et Pierre [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: "Quand Pierre avait donné ce paquet à Max quinze jours plus tôt, il lui avait dit ceci :-À ouvrir dans la nuit du 24 au 25 quand tu seras seul, et pas avant !"(Court résumé, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise !)
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: Max et Pierre [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540447
Kudos: 11





	Le paquet de noël

**Author's Note:**

> En vous souhaitant, avec un peu d'avance, un joyeux noël ! :)

Quand Pierre avait donné ce paquet à Max quinze jours plus tôt, il lui avait dit ceci :

- _À ouvrir dans la nuit du 24 au 25 quand tu seras seul, et pas avant !_

Un paquet de trente centimètres de long, de douze de large et d'autant de haut, d'un poids de moins d'un kilo. Il était dur, emballé d'un joli papier cadeau bleu nuit à étoiles argentées et dorées scotché à trois endroits et d'un ruban rouge noué, avec sur le dessus une étiquette manuscrite de la main de Pierre, _"Pour Max"_. Max avait prit le paquet avec un sourire non dissimulé. Cela lui faisait plaisir que Pierre ait prit la peine de lui faire un cadeau, d'après lui très personnel. Depuis quinze jours Max se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être, il avait imaginé tout un tas de choses, allant d'une miniature à l'accessoire de console de jeux en passant par des chocolats ou pourquoi pas quelque chose fait mains. Qu'est ce que Pierre avait voulu dire, par très personnel ? Il tardait à Max de le savoir, d'enfin déballer ce joli paquet étoilé, il lui avait fallu lutter pour ne pas craquer et arracher cette galaxie pour découvrir son contenu.

Nous étions - _enfin !_ \- le soir du réveillon. Cette année Max le passait chez sa mère, avec Dilara, sa sœur Victoria et son fiancé Tom, quelques membres de sa famille maternelle et un couple de proches, amis de longue date de sa mère qui sinon se retrouvaient seuls pour les fêtes. Max avait déposé le paquet de Pierre avec les autres sous le sapin, dans un coin discret pour éviter qu'on lui pose des questions. Il allait évidemment profiter du moment et de ses proches mais dans un coin de sa tête, trotterait le souvenir du petit paquet étoilé.

La soirée avança, il y avait une bonne ambiance, une jolie table, de la musique de noël, un bon repas traditionnel, tous les convives étaient joyeux avec leurs verres de champagne ou de vin - les flûtes ou verres à pied n'étaient jamais vides -, bientôt arriva la bûche au chocolat avec dessus des nains rieurs qui s'étaient ajoutés au dernier instant, accompagnée de marrons glacées et de papillotes lancées avec amusement sur la table. Ils chantèrent des chants de noël traditionnels tous ensemble devant le sapin brillant de mille feux, Max et Victoria complices se tenant par les épaules. Dehors la neige manquait à l'appel mais on sentait le parfum de noël, l'écorce, les épices et l'orange, sous une brume froide mais bienveillante.

Max passait une très bonne soirée. Peut-être son meilleur noël, en tout cas l'un de ses meilleurs. Sa mère était détendue comme jamais auparavant, Victoria paraissait épanouie, Dilara semblait se sentir comme chez elle, Tom et les autres s'amusaient. Max était heureux, pour lui-même, pour ses proches, pour ce moment béni qu'était le réveillon de noël. Il pensa à Pierre, à son paquet étoilé qui attendait dans son petit coin, à droite du sapin contre l'angle du mur. Plus que quelques minutes et Max pourrait l'ouvrir - avec tous ses autres cadeaux.

Minuit sonna. On se souhaita un joyeux noël, Max et Victoria s'occupèrent de distribuer les cadeaux avec des bonnets de père noël sur la tête - ils aimaient bien faire ce genre de chose ensemble depuis toujours. Chacun en reçu une quantité au moins égale au nombre de convives, quand Max et Victoria eurent fini de distribuer les cadeaux aux autres ils ouvrirent les leurs. Les cadeaux s'empilaient çà et là, et par terre les papiers cadeaux, on avait de tout dans les présents, des vêtements, des bijoux, des gadgets, des livres, des cadeaux immatériels tels des billets d'avion ou des bons d'achat, il y avait des cartes au dessin traditionnel ou original écrites avec sincérité, glissées dans de belles enveloppes colorées. Max reçu de beaux cadeaux, de sa mère un séjour de trois jours à Berlin - Max avait toujours voulu aller à Berlin -, de sa sœur un pull bleu nuit d'une douceur infini - Max l'adora et le mit de suite - et la dernière version collector du Monopoly, de Dilara une montre, un vieux modèle de Rolex difficile à trouver - Max la passa immédiatement à son poignet -, de Tom une mallette de couteaux et autres ustensiles de cuisine - Max fut content mais ne sut pas trop comment le prendre venant de lui. Des autres invités il reçu des livres, un autre pull celui-ci gris à motifs, quelques gadgets amusants, un jeu vidéo et un flacon de parfum. Les remerciements et autres embrassades prirent un moment, on rigola à certains cadeaux, on fit des photos individuelles ou en groupe, puis quelques pas de danse en riant.

Il ne restait qu'un seul paquet à ouvrir, le bleu étoilé. Max avait fait attention à le garder caché, même si de toute façon chacun était concentré sur ses propres cadeaux et maintenant il était grand temps en l'ouvrir. Max le prit discrètement, le cacha derrière son dos et annonça à l'assistance qu'il s'absentait pour quelques minutes. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue Max se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre, il n'y tenait plus de ne pas savoir ce que contenait le paquet de Pierre.

Max ferma la porte et s'assit sur le lit. Il arracha le ruban et déchira le papier comme l'aurait fait un gamin, se retrouva avec une boîte en métal orange et bleue - ses deux couleurs préférées - dans les mains. Max la tourna dans ses mains avant de l'ouvrir, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains tremblantes d'excitation. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite enveloppe, d'une brillant argent avec un cœur dessiné à l'encre bleu par dessus une pochette noire à l'aspect ressemblant à du velours. Max hésita à prendre d'abord la pochette mais se ravisa - la carte était au dessus après tout, il devait certainement l'ouvrir en premier. Max prit alors la petite enveloppe argentée, en sortit un bristol de même dimension où était écrit ceci :

《 _Copie unique au monde - bon amusement Darling_ 》

Max fronça les sourcils, se demanda bien de quoi il s'agissait. Copie unique au monde ? _Pour s'amuser ?_

L'impatience de Max reprit le dessus, il balança la carte sur le lit et empoigna la pochette. Il frissonna en la touchant - c'était bien du velours -, tira son cordon sans le moindre soin et laissa son contenu tomber sur ses cuisses.

Max se figea en voyant son cadeau. Cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait. Sur ses cuisses se trouvait un gode, réaliste avec testicules, et ventouse pour un usage sans les mains. Les mots inscrits sur le bristol résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Max. Copie unique au monde. Bon amusement. Copie unique. _COPIE UNIQUE_. Bon dieu. Un sextoy modelé sur la queue de Pierre.

Max sentit son visage devenir rouge, son sang affluer à son bas ventre alors que son cœur accélérait et que son esprit s'embrouillait - et l'alcool n'avait rien à y voir. Il prit d'une main tremblante le cadeau de Pierre, le pivota dans un sens, dans un autre. Pas de doute, c'était bien une réplique de son pénis. Pierre avait fait un moulage de sa queue pour lui en faire un sextoy. _Putain de bordel de merde_.

Et Max resta de longues minutes à fixer son cadeau, le tenant toujours en main en le tournant parfois, l'esprit toujours aussi embrouillé et le corps toujours autant excité et tremblant. Quelle idée avait eue Pierre de...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, à l'entente du bruit de la poignée Max avait sursauté et planqué en quatrième vitesse son nouveau jouet derrière lui, juste à temps pour que celui ayant ouvert la porte ne le voit pas.

-Alors Max, lança Victoria depuis l'encadrement de la porte, qu'est ce que tu fais on t'attend !

-Heu oui oui, répondit Max d'une voix bien trop aiguë, j'arrive !

-Est-ce que ça va Max, demanda Victoria avec inquiétude en voyant son frère rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oui, j'ai juste heu, eu un coup de chaud ! Trop de vin, je crois !

Max sourit pour faire bonne figure.

-J'arrive dans une minute, ajouta t-il en serrant fort son cadeau de ses deux mains.

-D'accord !

Victoria referma la porte. Max soupira de soulagement. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que sa sœur ne le voit. Max rangea son jouet dans l'étui, l'enferma dans sa boîte et le planqua dans sa valise. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, jeta un coup d'œil à sa valise avant de partir. Comment rester de marbre face à un tel cadeau ?

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Max eut du mal à rester concentré - il ne pensait qu'à son cadeau, cette réplique à échelle un de la queue de Pierre. Max n'avait qu'un seul désir, c'était de tester son nouveau jouet. Il tentait de penser à autre chose, en vain, restait distrait et répondait de manière évasive lorsque quelqu'un lui posait une question. Il s'était déjà absenté au toilette trois minutes il y a un quart d'heure pour se branler, s'était vidé en pestant contre Pierre de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Max était revenu s'asseoir en pensant que maintenant cela lui passerait, mais visiblement sa masculinité n'était pas d'accord. Max aurait pu s'absenter une nouvelle fois mais cela n'aurait au final pas changé grand chose. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se baiser avec le sextoy de Pierre. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à penser à autre chose tant que cela n'aurait pas été fait.

Max se leva finalement de table, prétextant aller chercher un verre à la cuisine - le sien avait mystérieusement disparu. Arrivé à destination il constata que Dilara l'avait suivi, elle s'approcha de lui l'air préoccupé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, souffla Dilara en caressant le visage rouge de Max. Tu es absent depuis tout à l'heure.

-Rien, dit Max en baissant les yeux, C'est juste que... j'aimerai passer un moment dans la chambre. Seul.

Dilara haussa un sourcil, laissa sa main glisser sur le torse de Max. Elle le tapota doucement.

-Oh... Et bien vas-y, murmura Dilara.

Max releva ses yeux, fixa sa petite amie qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire - même si elle n'imaginait sans doute pas avec quoi.

-Je vais dire aux autres que tu étais fatigué et que tu es monté te coucher, affirma Dilara. Et je m'assurerai que la musique reste suffisamment forte pour garantir ta discrétion...

-... Tu es géniale, Dila, murmura Max en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne te mérite vraiment pas...

Elle serra Max un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne monterai pas avant une bonne heure, ajouta Dilara avec un clin d'œil en quittant la cuisine.

Max lui sourit. Dilara était d'une gentillesse et d'une compréhension exemplaire. Si Max était capable d'aimer une femme, une seule, c'était incontestablement elle.

Max s'enferma à clé dans la chambre, il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire à nouveau surprendre comme tout à l'heure (à sa décharge il ne savait pas encore ce qu'était le cadeau de Pierre). Il retira sa nouvelle montre, prit son portable qui était en charge sur la commode, envoya un message à Pierre.

《 _On peut se parler ?_ 》

Max n'eut pas l'occasion d'attendre longtemps, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa main. C'était Pierre qui l'appelait. Max décrocha.

-Max, murmura Pierre. Belle soirée ?

-Pierre, répondit Max dans un souffle.

-Tu as ouvert mon cadeau, demanda Pierre d'une voix doucereuse.

-À ton avis, lança Max agacé par le ton de son interlocuteur. Bordel Pierre ça fait une heure que je bande à cause de toi ! Un sextoy putain... _Toi_ en sextoy !

Pierre pouffa. Max leva les yeux au plafond et entreprit de faire les cent pas à travers la chambre.

-Ça ne te plait pas, questionna Pierre en gloussant.

-Ça fait une putain d'heure que je ne pense qu'à ton fichu cadeau alors que je suis avec ma famille, souffla Max en parvenant de justesse à ne pas élever la voix.

-Je t'avais dit de l'ouvrir quand tu serais seul.

-Tu aurais du préciser après la soirée !

-Oui bon... Ça te fait plaisir n'est ce pas, Darling ? Je suis sûr que dès que tu l'as vue, que tu as compris ce que c'était, tu n'as eu qu'une seule et unique envie c'est de l'enfoncer bien profond dans ton joli petit cul...

Max s'arrêta, rougit en regardant sa valise restée ouverte. On voyait un peu de l'orange métallique de la boîte, dissimulée sous des tee-shirts et autres pantalons.

-Tu es dans ta chambre, reprit Pierre face au silence de Max.

-Oui, répondit Max.

-Et, tu as mon cadeau avec toi ?

-Il est dans ma valise.

-Prends-le. Mets tes oreillettes et installe-toi sur le lit, ajouta Pierre dans un murmure.

Il y avait dans l'intonation de Pierre quelque chose d'hypnotique. Max s'avança d'un pas absent vers sa valise, récupéra la boîte en métal orange et bleue en écartant d'un geste ses vêtements la dissimulant. Il prit également ses oreillettes qu'il brancha à son smartphone et glissa dans ses oreilles, marcha jusqu'au lit, grimpa dessus et cala son dos contre les oreillers. Max posa son smartphone à côté de lui, ouvrit la boîte, en sortit la pochette en velours - frissonna à son contact -, qu'il vida de son contenu. La pochette fut poussée machinalement vers l'autre côté du lit, la boîte déposée sur la table de chevet. Max regarda avec des yeux envieux son nouveau jouet, il le prit dans une main afin de l'admirer à nouveau sous tous les angles.

-Tu y es, demanda Pierre.

-Oui, chuchota Max d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Bien... J'ai très envie de te baiser, Max.

Pierre avait prononcé son prénom d'une voix si sensuelle que Max sentit sa queue frémir.

-J'ai très envie que tu me baises Pierre, répondit Max tendu par l'excitation.

Faire l'amour par téléphone, c'était quelque chose que Max n'avait jamais testé. Encore une nouveauté qu'il allait découvrir avec Pierre.

-Mmm, soupira Pierre. Tu es habillé comment ?

-Jean gris, chemise blanche, pull bleu... Boxer gris.

-Moulant ?

-Oui bien sûr, tu m'as déjà vu porter un sous-vêtement ou même un jean non serré-

-Enlève ton pull, coupa Pierre.

Max obéit, enleva brièvement ses oreillettes pour ôter le pull bleu nuit. L'électricité statique lui dressa légèrement les cheveux et les poils, Max eut l'impression que le courant parcourut l'entièreté de son corps, son corps au système nerveux rendu anormalement réactif par le souffle de Pierre qu'il percevait à nouveau dans ses oreillettes.

-C'est fait, informa Max.

-Ouvre les boutons de ta chemise, souffla Pierre. Lentement, un à un.

Max ouvrit le premier bouton, le deuxième puis le troisième, continua jusqu'au septième et dernier.

-Caresse-toi le torse, dit Pierre, doucement, effleure tes abdos du bout des doigts, dessines-en les contours...

Les mains de Max glissèrent avec lenteur et légèreté sur son ventre, ses doigts épousèrent les frontières de sa musculature. Max frissonna, imagina que c'était les mains de Pierre qui le touchaient ainsi.

-Remonte jusqu'à tes seins, continua Pierre. Touche les l'un après l'autre, pince les tétons pour les faire pointer... Joue avec eux. Fais rouler ces petites boules roses et dures de désir sous tes paumes...

Max commença à jouer avec ses tétons, gémit en glissant ses paumes dessus. 

-Parle-moi de ta soirée, souffla Pierre.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ma soirée, dit Max sans cesser ses caresses.

-Oui. L'ambiance, la déco, le repas, les cadeaux... Raconte-moi.

-L'ambiance était très bonne, on a un grand sapin décoré de façon traditionnelle, de la musique, tout le monde était heureux d'être là. La dinde, les accompagnements, la bûche, tout était bon, on a bu du champagne et du vin, on a prit des photos et dansé.

-Tu as dansé, s'amusa Pierre.

-Oui j'ai dansé ! Victoria et moi avons fait la distribution des cadeaux, j'ai reçu deux pulls, la Rolex ancienne dont je t'avais parlé, un séjour à Berlin, des ustensiles de cuisine, le dernier Monopoly, un parfum, des livres, un jeu, quelques gadgets... C'était un super noël, à tout point de vue. Et toi ?

-À part les cadeaux qui diffèrent, tout comme toi ! Mais je ne suis pas mécontent de m'être isolé un peu pour converser avec toi.

Max soupira d'amusement.

-Converser ? Tu utilises vraiment ce mot ?

Pierre rit doucement.

-Oui.

Max respira bruyamment en remuant le bassin, sa queue commençait vraiment à lui faire mal. Pierre savait s'y prendre pour faire monter son désir.

-Tu es comment, demanda Pierre devinant les pensées et préoccupations de Max.

-Si dur que cela en est douloureux...

-Descends une main dans ton jean. Touche-toi par dessus ton boxer.

Max descendit sa main gauche jusqu'au haut de son jean, contracta ses abdos pour la glisser plus facilement à l'intérieur. Sa queue gonflée se tenait de travers dans son boxer, elle s'était mise comme elle avait pu emprisonnée dans tous ces tissus, Max posa sa main dessus et soupira en frottant lentement.

-Dis-moi ce que tu fais, souffla Max en fermant les yeux.

-La même chose que toi, répondit Pierre dans un murmure. Sauf que je suis entièrement nu. J'ai ma bite en main, bien dure et déjà mouillée, je la branle lentement...

Max voyait parfaitement Pierre, nu face à lui, ses pommettes roses, sa musculature saillante et sa queue, sa grande et belle queue pointant vers le haut et la main de Pierre qui la masturbait avec habileté.

-Tu veux me sucer, Max, interrogea Pierre.

-Oh oui je veux...

-Fais-le.

Max délaissa son torse pour prendre le gode. Il tira la langue et prit la queue de Pierre en bouche, gémit en la suçant. Max n'avait pas de doute c'était bien Pierre qu'il était en train de sucer, il reconnaissait son empreinte contre sa joue, la courbe de son gland, la veine du dessous qui lui chatouillait la langue.

-Mmm oui c'est bon continue, souffla Pierre. Plus loin... Prends-moi jusqu'à ton arrière gorge... Oui comme ça Max...

Max enfonça la queue de Pierre le plus loin qu'il put, la fit aller et venir rapidement en couinant et en gémissant, respira hâtivement avant de manquer d'air. Dans son pantalon son autre main pressait sa queue, Max remua ses jambes. Pierre avait vraiment un don pour le rendre fou, même par téléphone. Entre ses mains, ou à l'écoute de sa voix suave, Max n'était qu'un pantin soumis à ses ordres et à ses désirs.

-Ralentis, ordonna Pierre. Déshabille-toi.

Le jean et le boxer de Max furent retirés d'une série de mouvements maladroits et pressés, laissés à l'abandon sur le bord du lit d'où ils finiraient par tomber poussés par les jambes remuantes de Max, jusqu'au sol où la chemise froissée et roulée en boule les précéda.

-Lubrifie tes doigts, susurra Pierre.

Max délaissa son jouet, respira de façon saccadée avant de geindre en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa bouche. Ils tournèrent avec sa langue, se heurtèrent à ses molaires, caressèrent ses gencives, comme le faisait la langue de Pierre lorsqu'elle était dans sa bouche.

-Écarte et remonte bien les jambes, souffla Pierre. Et reprends-moi dans ta bouche, mmm Max suce-moi encore...

Max retira ses doigts, les remplaça par la queue de Pierre dont il reprit le va-et-vient. Sa main aux doigts lubrifiés vint se caler entre ses jambes écartées et pliées, entre ses fesses où ses doigts étalèrent la salive sur son anus encore fermé. Max laissa un doigt appuyé contre son anus, tourna lentement pour l'écarter en douceur.

-Mets-toi un doigt, susurra Pierre. Entièrement.

Max se pénétra sans attendre avec son majeur, couina en arrêtant son travail oral, enfonça son doigt en totalité.

-Bouge, commanda Pierre du bout des lèvres. En variant profondeur et vitesse...

Max commença à aller et venir avec son doigt. De lentes et courtes pénétrations, suivies d'autres profondes en rapides qui le firent se contracter et geindre autour de la queue de Pierre. Il continua à venir loin, en douceur, frottant sa prostate à chaque fois. Son corps se détendit, il lui semblait léger, si léger avec le souffle et la douce voix de Pierre qui résonnaient dans son esprit.

-Un deuxième, dicta Pierre.

Max ajouta son index dans son rectum, bougea son bassin en rythme avec les allées et venues de ses doigts. Peinant à garder ses jambes immobiles il crispa ses orteils dans les draps, bon dieu qu'il se faisait du bien en bougeant comme cela, son anus se tortillant à chaque mouvement. C'était une torture tant c'était bon.

-Tu veux que je te baise Max, dit Pierre d'une voix plus forte que précédemment après une minute qui avait semblé à Max une éternité.

-Mmmh !

-Je veux t'entendre !

-Oui baise-moi, couina Max après avoir libéré sa bouche, s'il te plait !

-Glisse-moi en toi !

Max s'empressa d'obéir, se pénétra avec la queue de Pierre. Un long et bruyant soupir de contentement s'échappa du plus profond de lui, Max força pour aller plus loin que ne l'étaient précédemment ses doigts. Il gémit alors que son corps ondulait, les murmures de Pierre se calaient au rythme des siens.

-Tu es au fond, demanda Pierre.

-Oui j'y suis...

-Je vais te baiser fort Max, je te promets de te défoncer comme tu l'aimes.

Max entama le va-et-vient, geignant à chaque mouvement. Il y allait avec force, la queue de Pierre allait et venait en lui en profondeur. Il imaginait Pierre au-dessus de lui, il le voyait onduler son corps contre et dans le sien, il percevait son souffle moite sur sa peau et ses lèvres venir se coller aux siennes entre deux mouvements.

-C'est bon, gémit Pierre.

-Mmm oui, cria Max d'une voix rauque et vibrante.

-J'accélère !

La queue de Pierre pénétrait Max plus vite, Max qui perdit totalement pied. Les gémissements de Pierre résonnaient dans ses oreilles, non dans son esprit, Max ne pouvait plus contenir les siens. Il était dans un tel état de débauche, appuya son autre main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses cris. Son corps bougeait et se cambrait, Max se retrouva sur le flanc gauche puis sur le ventre, s'employa pour ne pas perdre le rythme des pénétrations. 

-Putain je vais jouir, gémit Max en revenant sur le dos, mmm putain Pierre !

-Moi aussi, râla Pierre de plaisir.

Max plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour taire ses cris avant que le prénom de son amant ne franchisse ses lèvres. Pétri de spasmes son corps brûlant et trempé se tordit tel un pantin désarticulé, Max força pour continuer le va-et-vient jusqu'à éjaculer, la violence de ses contractions anales expulsa le gode alors qu'il se mordait la main.

Max respirait bruyamment par la bouche en continuant de gémir, tremblant et engourdi, la vision floue et l'esprit absent. Sa queue redescendit doucement, ses jambes voulurent suivre mais furent entravées dans leur quête par d'incessants sursauts musculaires, ayant endurées de longues crampes.

-Putain Pierre, dit Max en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver une vision nette, je suis mort...

-Moi aussi, souffla Pierre avec amusement. 

Max attrapa un mouchoir, s'essuya distraitement. Il n'y eu d'audible que leur respiration durant une ou peut-être deux minutes.

-Merde pourquoi tu m'as offert ca, demanda Max. Je vais avoir envie de l'utiliser tous les jours.

-C'était le but.

-C'était le but !?

-Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'oseras jamais utiliser seul un des sextoys que tu utilises avec Dila, hum ? Au moins là tu as de quoi te faire plaisir avec autre chose que tes doigts quand je ne serais pas à proximité.

-C'est pas faux... Merci.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Max entendit les chansons de noël et les rires de sa famille en provenance de la pièce à vivre, dans les oreillettes la respiration de Pierre s'y mêla.

-Max, susurra Pierre à voix basse.

-Hum, geignit Max en réponse.

-Joyeux noël.

Max sourit.

-Joyeux noël Pierre.

Max raccrocha. Il trouva le courage de ranger son cadeau dans la boîte en métal orange et bleue, enveloppé dans un mouchoir - il le laverait demain matin en prenant sa douche, pour l'heure il ne possédait pas la force. Max déverrouilla la porte puis se mit au lit, nu, et s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent.

**Author's Note:**

> A partir de la prochaine partie de la série, la relation entre Max et Pierre évoluera.  
> N'hésitez-pas à laisser vos commentaires !
> 
> De très bonnes fêtes à vous tous, et à bientôt ! Prochaine publication en fin d'année.


End file.
